


Hybrids and Group Chats

by Hetalia1912



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), X Factor (Australia) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bisexual Isaiah Firebrace, Bisexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bisexual Kim Seokjin | Jin, Canon Gay Character, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cat Hybrid Isaiah, Cat Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Chatting & Messaging, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit is surrounded by idiots, Dog Fighting, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Fantastic Racism, Group chat, Hybrids, Isaiah is a mess, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Logan and Patton are pining, M/M, Minor Violence, Mochi Park Jimin (BTS), Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Pansexual Kim Taehyung | V, Poor Park Jimin (BTS), Protect Park Jimin at all costs, Protective Bangtan Boys, Shapeshifting, Social Media, Someone hug poor Thomas, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Talking Animals, Texting, The sides can shapshift, Transgender Isaiah Firebrace, Worried Bangtan Boys, almost everyone anyway, and Logan is secretly addicted to bts, but he won't admit it XD, even though everyone already knows, everyone wants jimin, hybrids can shapeshift into animals, jimin is so precious, namjoon is trying his best, this is just pure chaos, what even, what is this even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Animal Hybrids,Group chats,and k-pop idols.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Welcome To Chaos Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome the group chat of chaos
> 
> Hosted by Roman 'Princey' Sanders'

**Sanders Sides**

**Roman:** WELCOME PEASANTS 

 **Virgil:** Why 

 **Virgil:** Just why 

 **Logan:** We all live in the same house Roman

 **Logan:** Why did you feel the need to create a group chat?

 **Roman:** BECAUSE THIS IS EASIER

 **Roman:** AND MORE FUN 

 **Patton:** This is fun! :D

 **Roman:** See?

 **Roman:** Patton likes it

 **Virgil:** Because it's Patton

 **Virgil:** Of course he likes it

 **Patton:** Thanks Virgil! :D

 **Virgil:** Oh

 **Virgil:** Your welcome Patton

 **Virgil:** I guess

 **Patton:** 😃

 **Thomas:** I think it's pretty cool

 **Thomas:** plus I don't have to worry about calling you all into the living room

 **Thomas:** No offense

 **Virgil:** None taken

 **Virgil:** Plus I suppose I could get used to talking to you guys this way

 **Roman:** Really? :D

 **Virgil:** Yeah I guess

 **Virgil:** Seems pretty cool anyway

 **Patton:** Yay Virgil's in! :D

 **Patton:** Logan now you!:D

 **Logan:** Really....?

 **Thomas:** Sorry Logan

 **Thomas:** But I think you're out numbered here ^_^

 **Roman:** Come on Specs stop being a mood killer

 **Logan:** I'm not being....

 **Logan:** sigh....

 **Logan:** I suppose that I don't have a choice?

 **Thomas:** Not really...

 **Roman:** Nope!

 **Logan:** Well....

 **Logan:** I suppose I'm in....

 **Patton:** Yay! :D

 **Logan:** I guess this could be more effective anyway

 **Thomas:** Awesome so we're all on board :D

 **Logan:** I suppose we are

 **Patton:** YAY! :D

 **Virgil:** This will be entertaining......

**END OF GROUP CHAT SESSION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! :D
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudos if you did! :D


	2. Logan 'Secretly' Listens To Kpop(and is pining)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides figure out that Logan 'secretly' listens to kpop and Remy joins the fray.
> 
> Also Logan is whipped for Patton but we all knew that already.

**Sanders Sides**

**Roman:** GUYS YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE THIS

**Logan:** Don't even think about it.

**Virgil:** Did you finally realize how stupid you are?

**Thomas:** Ohhh burn.....

**Roman:** VIRGIL

**Roman:** WE ARE IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP

**Virgil:** Just because we're dating doesn't mean I can't insult you

**Thomas:** oof

**Roman:** I'M WOUNDED

**Patton:** Anyway what's the news?

**Roman:** OH RIGHT

**Roman:** YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE OTHER DAY LOGAN WAS CRITICISING KPOP?

**Logan:** Roman don't you dare

**Virgil:** Yes we do 

**Logan:** First of all I was not talking about kpop as a whole,I was talking about the companies and the strict rules

**Thomas:** Yes we know Logan

**Logan:** Second of all Roman don't even think about it

**Roman:** WELL I HEARD LOGAN LISTENING TO BTS 

**Roman:** WHICH IS A KPOP BAND

**Patton:** Wow really? :D

**Logan:** I hate you all

**Thomas:** Wow Logan

**Logan:** Why is it a bad thing that I listen to them?

**Thomas:** No

**Thomas:** You just never seemed like the type to listen to kpop

**Thomas:** Let alone like it

**Logan:** Oh

**Logan:** Well

**Logan:** Thank you

**Logan:** I suppose

**Virgil:** Why BTS anyway?

**Logan:** Well they talk about alot of topics you don't hear in most kpop songs

**Thomas:** Yeah they do

**Logan:** Plus each song and album brings something new to the table

**Logan:** They never stick to a paticular type of sound

**Logan:** It's always something diffrent

**Patton:** That's so cool!

**Patton:** Can I listen to them too?

**Logan:** Oh 

**Logan:** Ummm.....

**Logan:** I suppose you can Patton

**Patton:** Yay!

**V** **irgil:** Of course you're letting him listen to it

**Virgil:** You're pining after him

**Patton:** What's pining?

**Logan:** That is-

**Logan:** That is a inaccurate statement

**Roman:** Nope it's true

**Thomas:** Yeah Logan

**Thomas:** We all know

**Thomas:** Even Deceit and Remy know ^_^

**Logan:** Even them?!!!

**Roman:** Please it's so obivous

**Virgil:** Please tell me you and I weren't this bad before we got together

**Roman:** Nope

**Thomas:** You and Roman weren't even close to being this bad

**Roman:** Yeah Patton doesn't know that's Logan is crushing on him

**Virgil Sanders added Remy Sanders to Sanders Sides**

**Virgil:** We're exposing Logan's little crush on Patton

**Remy:** It's not even a little crush

**Virgil:** Excatly

**Remy:** Patton you seriously don't know?

**Patton:** Know what?

**Patton:** Also hi Remy!

**Remy:** Hi

**Remy:** You don't know that Logan likes you?

**Patton:** Logan likes me?

**Logan:** *windows shutdown noises*

**Thomas:** We broke him

**Virgil:** Whoops

**Roman:** Watch he's gonna leave the group chat

**Logan Sanders has left Sanders Sides**

**Roman:** Yep he left!

**Remy:** Oh boy....

**Roman:** I think Logan is in need of help with this crush

**Thomas:** Patton you like Logan back don't you?

**Patton:** Of course Logan's my best friend!

**Thomas:** No I mean like romanticlly

**Virgil:** How me and Roman feel towards each other

**Patton:** Oh....

**Patton:** Well....

**Patton:** I never thought about that before....

**Patton:** I guess I do like Logan like that....

**Patton:** Wow....

**Thomas:** I'm going to guess that this is the first time you've really acknowledged it?

**Patton:** Yeah....

**Virgil:** Well don't worry about it

**Virgil:** Cause we're going to help

**Patton:** Really? :D

**Virgil:** Yeah

**Virgil:** You guys helped me and Roman get together

**Virgil:** It's the least I can do

**Roman:** That's right Patton!

**Roman:** We are going to help you and Logan work this out!

**Patton:** Thanks so much guys! :D

**Thomas:** Well let's get started shall we?

**Roman:** Let's start Operation Logicality!

**Virgil:** That another one of your 'ship names'?

**Roman:** Yep!

**Virgil:** Oh well

**Virgil:** Let's get started I guess

**Roman:** Operation Logicality begin!

**END OF GROUP CHAT SESSION**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke I was actually listening to kpop as I was writing this. XD
> 
> Logan strikes me as the type that Listen to Bts.
> 
> Speaking of our korean boys, they might be making an apperance next chapter ;)
> 
> I promise the hybrid thing is going to come up soon XD
> 
> Remember if you guys liked this chapter be sure leave a comment and kudos! :D


	3. Operation Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Logicality is a go!
> 
> Speaking of,Logan and Patton bond over bts songs. 
> 
> ;)))
> 
>  
> 
> (Work in progress)

**Roman Sanders started a group chat**

**Roman Sanders changed the group chat name to Operation Logicality**

**Roman Sanders added Thomas Sanders to Operation Logicality**

**Roman Sanders added Virgil Sanders to Operation Logicality**

**Roman Sanders added Remy Sanders to Operation Logicality**

**Roman:** TA DA

 **Virgil:** Why

 **Roman:** Because my dear Virgil we need a separate group chat to discuss our plans

 **Virgil:** Don't care

 **Roman:** D:

 **Thomas:** Uh Roman

 **Roman:** Yes?

 **Thomas:** You forgot to add Patton...

 **Roman:** Oh

 **** **** **Virgil:** -______-

 **Roman:** I'll add him later!


End file.
